A Change of Heart
by Shonenruler
Summary: Yaten is mad at Minako again, so Minako uses Usagi's Luna pen to change into someone Yaten would love but what if things don't go as planned? Slight OOC


Ah my first Sailor moon fic, sorry If I misspell some of the names. Also this is slight AU and the characters may be a bit OOC. Revised and added. 3/17/04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon! *huggles* Yaten and Seiya plushies, the world is such a cruel place  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was perfect; it was warm, birds chirping, and people laughing walking along the sidewalk. Yes perfect, well to some but to others today…isn't the best around. Four girls sat in ice cream parlor booth, piles of bowls stacked at the end of the table showing signs of being there quite a while. Minako Aino played with her sundae with a depressed look; her spoon stirred the melting ice cream in a circler motion until it became liquid.  
  
"She's been like this for hours; shouldn't we ask what's wrong now?" Usagi whispered to Ami and Makoto.

Makoto watched her usually perky blond haired friend for a moment but rubbing her chin.  
  
"It's probably boy trouble" she concluded as if only she knew.

  
Usagi gave her a rare flat look; she was supposed to be the clueless one in their group.  
  
"Nice detective work, Sherlock."  
  
Makoto opened her mouth to counter the remark when Ami interrupted asking the question on their minds about the love ruler's troubles.  
  
"Minako, what's wrong?"  
  
Minako sighed and looked up finally, she hesitated.  
  
"Nothing" she started slowly then pouted as she continued "Yaten-kun yelled at me again, but I think he really meant what he said this time!"  
  
Usagi and Makoto sweatdropped while thinking idly 'Doesn't he always mean what he says?'

  
Ami gave Minako a sympathetic look, then frowning slightly in worry.  
  
"Its okay Minako, you just have to give him some space, you are a bit…um clingy I suppose."  
  
Minako wailed, tiny fortunes of tears pouring out each of her eyes onto the table.  
  
"But I don't wanna!!!"  
  
Makoto covered her ears, in attempt to quiet her loud friend, she suggested.  
  
"Maybe you should just change into someone he would like or something."   
  
Ami scoffed with disproval.  
  
"But he should like her for herself-"  
  
"That's a great idea, Makoto!"  
  
Ami sweatdropped as her protest fell on death ears.  
  
Minako turned to Usagi excitedly, clasping her hands together in a begging like motion.  
  
"Usagi-chan, do you still have the luna pen?"  
  
Usagi blinked and stuffed the rest of her ice cream in her mouth thinking about the question for a moment before answering.  
  
"Yeah, it's at home in my room why?"  
  
Minako squealed and jumped up from her seat in great hype.  
  
"Great, let's go!"  
  
With only that warning, she grabbed the reluctant moon ruler's arm and dragged her off toward her house with great speed leaving a trail of dust behind.  
  
"Wait I didn't even get a fifth helping!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Makoto looked confused she turned towards the blue haired girl across from her.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
Ami shook her head, rubbing it gently.  
  
"I'm as confused as you are."

                                                                        _____________  
  
Usagi dug through piles of clothes and junk before finally standing up in triumph. Luna rolled her eyes, scolding.

"You should take better of that bunny, really now."  
  
"Ah ha here is it Minako!" Usagi shouted ignoring the black cat's nagging.

  
Minako jumped up and down and taking the luna pen quickly.  
  
"I hope this works for me."  
  
Usagi blinked, confused at her friend's motive.  
  
"What are you going to use it for?"  
  
Minako winked, sticking out her tongue a bit.  
  
"To change myself into someone Yaten-kun will like of course."  
  
Usagi fell over with a large sweatdrop; Minako fingered the pen thinking over her plan carefully for once.  
  
"Ano....do I really want to change?" she mentally asked, a picture of Yaten flashed in her mind.  
  
"Of course!" she nodded her head before holding up the pen.  
  
"Disguise power; turn me into someone Kou Yaten will love!"  
  
Usagi watched munching on a bag of chips as one of her best friend's appearance changed, when the transformation was complete she gasped then grinned, chips flying from her mouth as she yelled.  
  
"Minako!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*sweatdrops* Yes, I know I haven't updated in like…ever, but I promise tomorrow I will have chapter 2 up nice and long before 5:00 pm central time! Till then Review and keep up the good comments!


End file.
